Close Call
by RamblingMadwoman
Summary: Ruby has a close call during a mission, and Weiss gets a bit worried. Was gonna be a smut but I pussied out. So you get some sexy, angsty fluff instead! Reviews loved and cherished as always. T because adult themes but nothing too nsfw.


Fourth story, this came from talking to a friend about me writing fanfiction. Thought I'd try another one instead of writing my essays... Anyway! This was totally gonna be a pure smut, but I pussied out(pun was and was not intended) because I've never written smut before and I don't exactly have much experience in that field o/o So here ya go, some almost nsfw fluff. As always, reviews are loved and cherished!

~Rambling Madwoman

* * *

Weiss grasped her cloak, pulling the taller woman's face down towards her. Their lips collided, rampant emotions being pushed aside for the time being. Ruby's hands immediately came up to cup Weiss's cheeks, deepening the kiss. The fencer let out a small moan, allowing Ruby to snake her tongue inside her mouth. Weiss gripped Ruby's cloak tighter as their tongues battled for dominance, a familiar action between the two.

Ruby pressed Weiss up against the wall, sliding her leg in between Weiss's. Weiss let out a louder moan, allowing Ruby to break away only to pepper kisses along her partner's jaw. The scythe-wielder's lips felt like fire on Weiss's normally cold skin, burning a trail down to her neck where Ruby left a fair amount of love bites.

Deciding she had been gone long enough, Weiss pulled Ruby's face back up to hers, locking their lips once again. Ruby's hands were now gripping Weiss's waist possessively, as if letting go would allow Weiss to fade in to nothing. Ruby pressed the smaller woman in to the wall, allowing no space between them as they kissed.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, you dunce…" Weiss gasped as she tore away from Ruby to catch her breath. Ruby took Weiss's bottom lip between her teeth and gently tugged, earning a groan from the fencer. "Sorry Weiss, I tried to stay with you …" Ruby said, trying to catch her breath.

_It was supposed to be a fairly simple mission, clear out a den of beowolves that were getting a little too big to be ignored any longer. Ruby and Weiss didn't expect it to take more than a couple days to get in, take care of the problem, and get out. But unfortunately the weather had other plans for them, as the day that they embarked, a harsh snow storm began._

_ They had reached the area just a couple hours behind schedule, and decided to sleep in a large tree rather than on the ground to avoid the snow as much as possible. Sharing a sleeping bag, they took turns staying away throughout the night propped up on a branch, leaning against the trunk. It wasn't the most pleasant sleeping position, though it was much better than the alternative of sleeping on the ground and being buried in snow._

_ When night had finally passed the ground was covered in a thick layer of snow. They packed up their gear and set off towards the den. Weiss, wearing her normal white and pale blue attire, almost completely blended in with the area. Ruby, on the other hand, donning her black and red outfit and blood red cloak, stood out completely._

_ They found the cave easily, large paw prints littering the ground surrounding it. Ruby took out Crescent Rose, aiming the sniper at the entrance to the cave. Weiss drew Myrtenaster, nodding to Ruby that she was ready. Taking a deep breath, Ruby fired a shot in to the cave._

_ The sound echoed off the cavern walls, reverberating and alerting any inhabitants. They waited a few seconds before hearing the first howl._

_ Within seconds, dozens of beowolves poured out of the cave, rushing the two Huntresses. Each wearing their own smirk, they dove in to action. _

_ Never straying more than a few feet from each other, they stayed back to back as the beowolves attacked. Crescent Rose tore through Grimm after Grimm, the blade turning red with blood. The flesh proved to be an inadequate foe, being hacked through with ease as Ruby gained momentum. Myrtenaster proved the same, slicing through beowolf after beowolf. The glowing red blade quickly became drenched in blood as the Grimm quickly declined in numbers. Though outnumbered, the beowolves lacked strategy, mindlessly throwing themselves at the Huntresses. As their numbers began to dwindle, Ruby let down her guard just the slightest bit, giving the Grimm an opening._

_ Grabbing hold of her cloak, a particularly large beowolf dragged Ruby in to the cave, leaving Weiss alone to single-handedly duel the remaining Grimm. "Ruby!" She cried out, striking down another beowolf. Fueled with a burning rage, Weiss made quick work of the rest of the pack, her form becoming a blur as she used dust sigils to dart around the battlefield and strike down every last one._

_ As soon as they were all dead, she forced herself to run to the cave, crying out for her partner. "Ruby! Ruby, can you hear me? Please, Ruby!" Weiss cried out at the entrance to the cave, tears threatening to spill. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself to venture in to the dark cave._

_ Right before stepping in she heard a beowolf cry out in pain. She stepped back as she saw a pair of glowing red eyes quickly come towards her. She struck out against it, only to find it dead by the time it reached the outside of the cave._

_ The next thing she saw was Ruby emerging from the cave, covered in blood and carrying the largest beowolf she'd ever seen. Dumping it unceremoniously on the ground, Ruby fell to her knees, trying to catch her breath. Weiss cried out in joy and fell down beside her partner, tackling her in a hug._

_ She pressed her lips to the taller woman's suddenly, overwhelmed with joy that she was alive. _

_"Thing dragged me in hoping the big guy would be able to take care of me in the dark." Ruby said, returning the hug tiredly._

"I've never had a Grimm do that, like it was a plan or something," Ruby mumbled in to Weiss's neck as she kissed it lightly. Ruby pressed her forehead against Weiss's, letting them both catch their breath. They had just returned home after hiking to the village to tell them that the cave was cleared. Ruby insisted on bringing the large beowolf's carcass back with them, saying that maybe it would be important for studying considering they'd never seen one of such size.

After they had caught their breath their exhaustion caught up with them, causing Ruby to simply pick Weiss up bridal style and carry her to their bedroom. Setting Weiss down gently on the ground so she could change, Ruby shed her cloak immediately and hung it next to the door. They both shed their filthy clothes and changed in to sleep wear, intending to sleep until they were at risk of starving.

Climbing in to bed, Ruby immediately pulled Weiss's smaller frame to hers, tenderly wrapping her arms around her partner. Weiss let out a soft sigh and buried her face in the crook of Ruby's neck, hands fisting the material of Ruby's shirt. Both feeling safe once more in each other's embrace, they welcomed sleep with open arms.


End file.
